An Evening Dance
by MadameSheep
Summary: The Greengrass sisters are presented to the pureblood elite of the wizarding world at their family's annual ball. While their mother attempts to play matchmaker, Astoria finds that a chance encounter with Draco Malfoy may be exactly what she needs.


It was no good.

Astoria leaned into the wall, trying desperately to blend into it. She hated these things. The people, the fakes smiles, the forced laughter and gossip. It was as if she was on display for the wizarding elite to judge and tear apart. With a small grimace, she looked to where her older sister basked in the attention. Daphne loved balls as much Astoria hated them. She was far better suited for these things, anyway. Where Daphne was social, Astoria was introverted. It wasn't that she didn't like people. It was just that she didn't like the false courtesy she was expected to show.

Picking up the hem of her skirt, Astoria ducked onto the balcony of Greengrass Manor, grateful to be in the cooling autumn air. She walked down the steps and into the garden. It was only then that Astoria let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Freedom.

"Astoria, my dear? Are you out here?" Apparently, she'd spoken too soon. Mrs. Greengrass stood at the top of balcony, shall clutched over her shoulder. Astoria pressed herself into the bushes. If her mother found her the night was guaranteed to go from bad to worse. Mrs. Althea Greengrass had a plan. A plan that she made no attempt to hide. Now that The Dark Lord had been defeated and that, 'all this War business was at an end,' it would be the perfect time for her daughters to be 'presented' to the higher-ups in pureblood society. So ever since then, Astoria and Daphne had been shuffled through so many parties and mixers and balls that they were all starting to run together into one horrible blur of taffeta, sweets, and acrid perfume.

Astoria ignored the twigs that were poking into her skin until her mother's voice faded back into the ballroom.

"Find anything interesting in there, Greengrass?" The voice made her jump.

Of course. Out of all the times that someone could find her, it would be when she was hiding in a bush.

Her mind struggled to get a hold of a witty comeback. Or any comeback.

"Unfortunately no. Why don't you take a look?" She said. He raised an eyebrow at her and shifted his eyes to where she had emerged from.

"I think not. Covering myself in leaves and scratches is not something in tonight's agenda." He said. He reached forward and plucked a small leaf from Astoria's white-blonde curls. The heat flooded her face, and Astoria wanted nothing more than an invisibility cloak to hide under for the rest of the night.

"And why are you skulking around here, Malfoy?" She crossed her arms and tried to match his haughty look. It was hard. He looked amazing tonight. She could admire that, even if he was an utter twat.

He smirked at her, those pale gray eyes of his narrowing in amusement. It was not a look uncommon to him before the war. Now, it barely crossed his face, Astoria thought to herself.

"Hiding away from that bloody sister of yours. Apparently she's grown tired of Nott and has decided to throw herself at me in his stead." He said. Astoria grimaced. Daphne had been after Draco for quite some time. Lusting after him while cozying up with Pansy Parkinson and the rest of her gang. Friends close and enemies closer and all of that.

"You'll have to forgive her. She goes a little wild at these things." Astoria said, glancing back up to the balcony.

"Forgiveness isn't something I'm terribly good with, Greengrass. Especially since the world has not exactly bestowed any upon my family." The spiteful look only lasted for a moment but Astoria saw it. The awkward air seemed to sit between them. Astoria brushed her hands across the Slytherin green of her dress.

"If it makes any difference, my Mother wouldn't have invited you if she didn't think you were still a member of a elite pureblooded family. She's quite choosy with her invitation list."

"That didn't stop her from inviting Parkinson." Draco sneered. Astoria hid the smirk that threatened to cross her face. Draco seemed to have quite the change of heart when it came to Pansy after the war.

"My sister's influence, I assure you." She said, moving away from the hedges at last and wandering towards the fountain in the center of the grounds. Without a word, Draco followed her.

"And who did you have brought to this little gathering, Greengrass?" Draco asked, leaning close to her. Her heart skipped a beat as her skin goosebumped against the dropping temperatures of the autumn night. She should have stolen her cloak back from the hook. Or at least have gotten a house elf to get it for her.

The weight shocked her, but she calmed once she felt the smooth silk that lined the inside of the cloak. She looked to Draco, who shrugged.

"You were freezing. Just because you're too stubborn to ask doesn't mean I'm not a gentleman." She opened her mouth to respond before shutting it. Let him win that one.

His cloak smelled like him—a mixture of mint and some expensive cologne that, surprisingly, wasn't off-putting. It sent her mind whirling back to the beginning of term party in the Dungeons, when she had made the mistake of drunkenly bumping into an equally intoxicated Draco. It was still a hazy blur, fueled by firewhiskey and loud music. She'd been giggly and drunk. She remembered bumping into Draco, him turning to snap at whoever he thought she was. And then He was kissing her, pulling her behind a column and trapping her up against it.

Her face flushed with the memory of it. They'd both acted like it hadn't happened. Merlin, she didn't even know if Draco remembered it. They'd both been ridiculously drunk. And he'd never shown in any interest in her other than that.

It made her just deliciously uneasy to have him so close now.

They walked together, farther away from the noise of the party and farther into the Greengrass's extensive gardens. They passed The Row of Willows, and into The Fountain Hall. It was her favorite area, Filled with sweet-smelling hyacinth and jasmine in the summer. Only a few hung on for dear life against the autumn chill. Astoria watched Draco's eyes as he trailed across the fountains, over statue after statue of ancient Grecians that went so well with her home's exterior. She crept closer to him as they walked.

"Do you remember that night when I snogged you back in August?" Her head whipped around so fast she felt it spin.

"Excuse me?" she felt her voice crack. Draco smiled that half-smile that told her he was thinking up something devious.

"I asked you if you remember that night in the common room when I pushed you up against a column and snogged you senseless." Her temper flared.

"Thank you very much, you did not snog me senseless!"

"So you do remember." Damn her sharp tongue. Damn It all.

She turned to him, trying to keep her face level and emotionless. Trying to keep her dignity.

"Of course I remember, Draco. I was drunk, not suffering from amnesia."

"Well, it seemed to take you a moment. I was beginning to wonder." The smile crept on his lips, slow and luxurious. Astoria knew her eyes were locked onto his lips but found herself completely helpless to remove them. And he was already so close to her. Would he taste the same as he did that night? Would he even go for something like that without being drunk off his arse? Why else would he have mentioned that night.

"Why do you ask?" She mumbled.

"Why do I ask what?" He said, looking down at her. She tilted her midnight-sky eyes up to catch his, finally managing to separate her gaze from his mouth.

"What does it matter if I remembered that night or not? Why do you want to know?"

"No reason really. Curiosity, I suppose."

"Don't lie, Draco. You know you enjoyed it." She said, her voice tinted teasing laughter. His smirk matched her own.

"And if I did, Greengrass? It's not as if I'm drunk enough to partake in that offer again. Not with your sharp tongue." He said, stepping closer to her.

"Draco, you know nothing of my tongue." She said, crossing her arms. She felt Draco's eyes trail along her frame, taking in the curves before settling soundly on her lips. It made her heart speed up, jump a few beats and settle into her throat. Normally she would have been offended. But for some inexplicable reason, she was excited; flattered, even.

"Astoria, my Darling! Here you are at last!" Her mother's voice cut through the intimate atmosphere as if it were a bucket of iced water. Astoria shifted away from Draco, clasping her hands in front of her and fighting the blush that threatened to break across her face.

"Mother! Were you looking for me?" She managed to squeak out. Her body was so tight and tense. How much had her mother seen? Merlin forbid Althea Greengrass think her daughter was being inappropriate. Astoria would never hear the end of it.

Althea made her way down the steps and walked towards them, head held high and elegant sophistication oozing off of her in cloying waves. She was obviously a woman who cared deeply about her appearance. Everything was perfectly arranged; every blond curl twisted to perfection, her jewelry impeccably matched with her gown, and her face the perfect masque of pleasure and indifference.

Astoria managed to give her mother the best polite smile she could muster. Althea's eyes trailed over her daughter to settle on Draco.

"Ah! The young Mr. Malfoy. How kind of you to escort my youngest daughter out into our gardens. They're quite lovely, aren't they?" Althea said.

"They're very beautiful, Mrs. Greengrass." Draco said. He must have picked up on Astoria's tension, because he gave her an award-winning smile. Althea Greengrass matched his with one of her own before tilting her head to the side and flicking her eyes up to the sky.

"Well, it's certainly getting chilly out here. I wouldn't want you two to catch anything. Why don't you both accompany me back inside. The ballroom is nice and warm and I'm sure Daphne would love to say hello to you, Mr. Malfoy." As her mother said this, Astoria's stomach twisted. The feeling of dread crept up from her fingers and settled into her chest.

Daphne had somehow brought their mother on her side.

Astoria bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from growling in frustration. That sneaky, manipulative, attention-hungry little monster. If she wanted to play it like than, than so be it.

"Of course, Mother. Let's all go in, shall we?" She gave Draco a tight little smile and the three of them walked back into the claustrophobic ballroom. The music was an ancient waltz and all the guests had completely partnered. In the center of the fray, Daphne was dancing with Theodore Nott, twirling in the mint green confection she called a dress. It was amazing she could even move in that thing, let alone waltz.

Astoria sent a look to Draco, and then to her mother. Althea was watching Daphne with a look of pride on her face. It made Astoria sick. Their mother had always preferred her firstborn. All younger siblings seemed to think that, and Astoria would usually chock it up to her insecure mind if her mother didn't make it so blazingly obvious.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure that Mr. Nott wouldn't mind if you were to cut in." Althea said it with no emotion in her voice, but Astoria knew better. She pursed her lips together and looked away of them both, trying to focus on anything other than her family. Where in the world was her father, anyway?

"Forgive me, Mrs. Greengrass, but I promised Astoria a dance when we were out in the gardens. I'd hate to go back on my word." Draco's smooth voice made her heart skip all over again, but not nearly as much as when she felt his hand wrap warmly around hers.

He led her onto the dance floor, still crowded with people during the song transitions. Another slow waltz began, and Astoria assumed the proper form. Draco mimicked her, with the exception of pulling her close against him. She felt the blush on her cheeks. The feeling of eyes boring into her made her uncomfortable, and she was experiencing it from all sides. Many of the guests were staring. It wasn't surprising; she hadn't been out on the dance floor all night. Hell, she hadn't been visible all night.

"Don't worry about them." Draco said. Astoria looked up at him, knowing that he was trying to make her feel better. As the music began, the steps came as natural as breathing. She had been forced to take lessons with Daphne since she was little. It was times like these that she was happy she had. Draco's hand on her waist was a comfortable pressure, spinning and whirling her into a wonderful stupor.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that." She said.

"It was nothing. It's a shame that your mother prefers to pair me with your cow of a sister. I'd much rather be suited with you." He said as he leaned closer to her. Her heart was pounding, and she felt the smile creep across her lips. Was that his way of telling her he fancied her? Surely he felt something. She couldn't be making this all up in her head. As if on cue, she felt his fingers slide onto her back. He was breaking form, but she really couldn't bring herself to care. He was so warm pressed against her. It was intoxicating. It didn't even seem real; to have Draco Malfoy dancing with her when there was a host of other gorgeous women scattered around the room.

The song ended, much to her chagrin, and Astoria moved to detangle herself from Draco. He caught her hand as she began to turn away. She turned back to him, meeting his eyes and feeling herself fall a little more.

"Can I trouble you for one more?" As if she was going to say no.

"Of cour-"

"Astoria! I need to speak with you." An iron grip landed on her free hand and jerked her free of Draco's hold. She threw him a look over her shoulder.

"I-I'll be right back!" She said.

Daphne dragged her through the crowds, and Astoria was finding it really hard to keep her temper in check. It was boiling in her. Daphne always had to ruin things. Every time Astoria started liking someone, Daphne had to want them too. It was no different with Draco.

Daphne dragged her from the ballroom, and took her into the hallway.

"Daphne, will you stop being so ridiculous and tell me what this is about?" Astoria growled out, even though she knew exactly what all this hostility was about.

Daphne stayed quiet, and finally slung Astoria into the study, shutting the door quietly. Then, she whirled on her little sister, grabbing her arm in a tight hold.

"How dare you! You know I had my eyes set on Draco." Daphne squalled. Astoria's first instinct was to shirk away, let her older sister just get her frustrations out. She'd been doing it for so long, it actually took conscious effort to steal herself and knocking her arm away.

"You can't claim a person, Daphne. Draco has every right to dance with whomever the hell he wants to dance with. And that obviously isn't you. So I suggest you go back to throwing yourself at Nott and leave Draco to make his own choices." Astoria growled. She lifted her skirts and walked towards the door, leaving her older sister in stunned silence, probably for the first time in her life.

"He'll drop you, Astoria! Just like he did Pansy! He'll use you and throw you aside like trash! No one would ever want someone like you! No one!" Daphne yelled. Astoria shut the door on her, hoping and wishing that she could just escape her sister for the night. She made her way back towards the ballroom. Maybe she could just pretend that Daphne hadn't said anything, and that she and Draco had just danced all night without interruption or judgment.

She stopped just before entering the ballroom. Putting a hand to her face, she drew back with the wet heat of tears sliding down her fingers. When had she started crying? She certainly didn't remember it. Astoria chanced a look to the mirror that hung across the hall.

She was a mess. Her hair was starting to fall from its pins, her mascara ran down her face and her cheeks were flushed with leftover rage. She couldn't go back into the ballroom looking like this. She'd cause a scandal. Trying to wipe away the mess on her face only made it worse, smearing the black cosmetic all over her face is light grey smudges. And with her wand up in her room, there was no way for her to fix this.

Enough was enough. Let Daphne have her way.

She turned, trying to keep from breaking out into a full run as she climbed up the stairs. Astoria followed the curve of the stair until she finally arrived at her room. She slung the door open, closing in a blur and pressing her head against the cool, dark wood.

_Breathe, Astoria_. She told herself.

"What did she do to you?" She spun so fast her vision swam for a minute before locking onto Draco.

"What are you doing in here?" She whispered in a hiss.

"Well, when you didn't come back I got a little concerned and came looking for you. Then I found that convenient little sign outside your door and figured you were in here. If it makes you feel any better, I did knock." He said.

Remembering herself, Astoria rushed to her bathroom, shutting the door behind her and washing her face clean.

"You still shouldn't be up here. If Mother decides to come and find me, this is the first place she'll look. If she finds you here, you'd better hope she doesn't turn you into a ferret." She said. Satisfied that she no longer looked like a train wreck, she opened her door.

Draco lounged on the chair next to her window, looking at her with eyebrows raised. Astoria huffed out a sigh, and walked over to her bed before sitting down on the edge.

"Are you going to tell me what she said to you now?" Draco said. Astoria kept herself from sighing again.

"It was nothing. She simply laid down her claim on you and told me to back off. And that you were going to drop me like you did Pansy. That was mostly it. It seems stupid now that I say it aloud." She mumbled. Draco's eyes narrowed, though she was sure that it wasn't towards her.

"Apparently your sister is confusing me with Zabini. I don't 'Drop' girls. Parkinson was a mistake. One that took me a longer than I like to have realized. Things are different now."

"Really?" Astoria heard the sharpness in her voice and winced. Draco hadn't done anything to deserve her barbs. Daphne was the one who had earned them.

"Yes, really. For one, I'm not interested in you for more than one quick romp in a broom closet." Draco said. A blush flooded her cheeks and she absently wondered if they were going to permanently stay that way when Draco was around.

"You're interested in me?"

"Would I even be here if I wasn't?" He said. Astoria stared at him, getting a little bit of her own swagger back as she leaned back onto her hands.

"So you want to court me?" She asked with a tilt of her head. Draco smiled softly, waltzing over to her and leaning over her, bracing himself on the bed. Astoria leaned back a little farther, all turmoil from earlier fleeing without a thought.

His lips brushed across hers, feather soft and light as air.

"Yes, Miss Greengrass. I do intend to court you, despite your hag of a mother and you troll of a sister." With that, he pressed his lips against hers completely, stopping the teasing.

Astoria felt her heart in her throat. Her pulse was racing in her ears and she was quite certain that nothing else in the world felt as right as kissing Draco Malfoy did. Her arm slid up around his neck, and she maneuvered to where he could sit next to her on her plush bed. Her fingers tangled into the messy blonde hairs at the base of his neck and she felt him smile against her lips.

Her skirt hiked around her knees as Draco pulled her onto his lap, pressing a hand firmly against the small of her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as she felt his tongue flick across her bottom lip. His hand trailed up her side, finally resting gently on her cheek.

She finally pulled back with the hint of a smug smile on her face, resting her forehead against his.

"Better now that we aren't drunk into a stupor?" She asked. Draco's storm-cloud gray eyes flicked up to hers.

"Much better." He said, giving her one of those rare smiles that he kept hidden to himself.

She leaned away from him,, managing to deny what her body was wanting so desperately to continue. She'd already started this way too fast on that drunken night. And if Draco was wiling to court her, she needed to lay down the law. Hopefully separating herself from him would get that message across without her having to say anything and make everything horrible and awkward.

Draco watched her with darkened eyes, but slowly stood from the bed and offered her a hand.

"I believe you owe me a dance." He said. She gave a soft smile that disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

"What about Daphne?" She said. Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're sister can't control you Astoria. And she can't control me. If she ever thought that she could bend a Malfoy to her will, she more stupid than I thought." Draco said, grabbing her head and pulling her up. He reached behind her and pulled her hair loose from its pins, running his hands through it to tame the loose waves.

"Well now I'm just going to look like a fine mess." She said. Her mother was going to be furious. Most of her makeup had been removed, with only her mascara and a faint trace of lipstick left. With her hair loose and mussed up, and with her returning with Draco she really was going to be the subject of gossip.

"If there is anything that I've learned from that mess that was The Wizarding War, it was that anything can be overlooked with time. So what if your mother is angry with you for a ball, and Daphne throws a fit? They'll move past it. They all will." He pushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her again, soft and slow. It made her melt where she stood.

"Then I suppose I do owe you a dance, don't I?"

* * *

><p>Read and Review, my dearlings!<p>

Love,

MadameSheep


End file.
